Rise and Fall
by XxTheRPMasterxX
Summary: The of the Hollowed eye, the echoing caves, and the red flames is over...the striking fox, the silent shadow and burr's thistle rise to a new...Destroying the insanity once and for all. Its time for old stories to be told follow Vixenstrike of BriarClan, Silentshadow of MidnightClan, and Burrthistle of FrostClan as they tell their stories.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

BriarClan

Leader: Hollowstar-Black and white she cat with long fur and blind greens eyes

Deputy: Lichencloud-Sandy brown tom with yellow eyes and brown paws

Medicine Cat: Crookenrose- Pretty light brown she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Meadowpaw- Dappled brown she cat with amber eyes and white paws

Warrior:

Aspenshade- Black she cat with orange flecks and orange eyes

Darkfrost- Black tom with a white smudge on his face and gray eyes

Fallenhawk- Chestnut brown tom with a scar on his face and green eyes

Raggedclaw-Long fur brown tom with striking bright yellow eyes

Hailfang- Dark gray tom with white paws and chest and ice blue eyes

Ravenmist- Black she cat with white dapples and ice green eyes

Smokefang-smoky gray and black tom with blue eyes and white paws

Willowice-silvery gray she cat with white paws and tail tip and ice blue eyes

Lynxmask-sandy gray brown she cat with stubby tail and white belly and green eyes

Littlemoth- light brown tom with dark brown patches and yellow eyes

Briarthroat-Dark brown she cat with amber eyes and a white throat

Apprentice:

Blackpaw-Black tom with gray eyes (Mentor Aspenshade)

Emberpaw- Gray she cat with orange spots with amber eyes (Mentor Ravenmist)

Fogpaw- Light gray tom with amber eyes (Mentor Smokefang)

Reedpaw- Gray she cat with ice blue eyes (Mentor Hollowstar)

Queens:

Patchleap - Black and white she cat with a large scar across her face and green eyes (mother to Darkfrost kits: Sandkit- Sandy ginger she cat with orange paws and tail and green eyes)

Tangleleaf – Wiry gray she cat with cool blue eyes (mother to Fallenhawk kits: Thistlekit- Spiky dark brown tom with yellow eyes and white paws, Vixenkit- long furred ginger she cat with black paws and black tip and ice green eyes, Brokenkit-Dark gray tom with blind green eyes)

Hayfoot – sandy yellow she cat with feather green eyes (mother to Hailfang kits: Cinderkit- Gray she cat with dark gray dapples and green eyes and Maplekit-black she cat with orange paws and yellow eyes)

Elders:

Sheepfur-Knotted furred black and white tom with failing sight cloudy gray eyes

Whitegaze- Pure white she cat with blind blue eyes and deaf

Ebonyheart-Skinny black tom with yellow eyes silver tint on his face oldest tom in BriarClan

MidnightClan

Leader: Cavestar- Dark gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Echostorm- large silver tabby she cat with menacing blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Crouchclaw-Light brown she cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Oddpelt-mottled gray, orange, and brown tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Sootfeather- Dark gray she cat with black flecks and green eyes

Tangleclaw- Large ruffled dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Grasstail- small light gray brown tom with green eyes

Rabbitstreak- light ginger brown she cat with white belly and paws and a stubby tail yellow eyes

Lionstrike-Powerful large dark ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Jayflight-blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Heathersong- dark brown she cat with yellow eyes

Nettlefang- dark tabby tom with green eyes

Ivoryfeather- ivory colored tom with green eyes

Blizzardwing- very pale gray tom with blue eyes

Pounceclaw- gray tom with one dark gray paw orange eyes

Willowdusk- brown she cat with a white tail tip blue eyes

Yewleaf-black she cat with yellow eyes

Mothfrost-brown gray she cat with green eyes

Buckstrike-ginger tom with stubby tail and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw- long gray tabby fur with blue eyes

Shunkpaw- Black she cat with a thick white stripe from her head to tail tip and yellow eyes

Toadpaw-dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Batpaw-black she cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Queens and Kits:

Lightingstreak-Yellow ginger she cat with striking yellow eyes (Mother to Tangleclaw Kits: Silentkit- Dark gray tabby she cat with white muzzle, belly, and paws and ice blue eyes, Finchkit- ginger brown tom with yellow eyes, Shadekit- Brown tom with green eyes)

Gorsethroat-Dark tabby she cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Nettlefang Kits: Harekit- ginger she cat with yellow eyes, Rosekit- light gray she cat with blue eyes, Wildkit- ruffled orange tabby tom with blue eyes)

Splitfang- Split down middle light orange and Dark gray she cat with one green eye and other gray (Mother to Buckstrike kits: Tawnykit- tawny colored she cat with green eyes and Hazelkit- thick ginger she cat with gray paws bright hazel eyes)

Elders:

Duskwing-dark brown tom with silver muzzle and dull eyes oldest she cat in MidnightClan

Stoneheart-large gray tom with green eyes

Ashsong-small gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

FrostClan

Leader: Redstar-spiky orange brown tom with flaming orange eyes

Deputy: Stormhawk-Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowberry-pale gray she cat with white paw and green eyes

Apprentice: Windleaf-orange she cat with one brown paw and yellow eyes

Warriors:

Ruinedclaw-black tom with yellow eyes

Wildblaze-bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Breezeflight-jet black tom with yellow eyes

Cloudfall-very pale gray she cat with green eyes

Whiteheart-white she cat with dark green eyes

Frostclaw-gray tom with orange eyes

Coldeyes- gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Hazefang-dusky brown tom with yellow eyes

Mistfang- pale black tom with green eyes

Smokeleaf-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Chillgaze-white tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentices:

Sharp-paw-bright ginger tom with green eyes

Rainpaw- gray she cat with dark gray dapples with blue eyes

Streampaw- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens and Kits:

Wolfclaw large gray she cat with dark gray paw and green eyes(mother to Stormhawk kits: Burrkit- spiky gray brown she cat with yellow eyes,Brightkit- bright gray she cat with blue eyes)

Flamehawk- Dark ginger she cat with yellow eyes(mother to Ruinedclaw kit: Ashkit- gray tom with dark blue eyes, Nightkit-black tom with green eyes, Kink-kit- ginger tom with green eyes)

Weaselthroat- orange she cat with black patches and blue eyes (mother to Smokeleaf kits:Featherkit- long gray fur she cat with green eyes, Lightkit- Light gray tom with orange patches)

Elders:

Eaglegaze-Dark brown tom with striking yellow eyes

Owlflight-light brown she cat with yellow eyes

Spottedfire- tortoiseshell she cat with cloudy blue eyes

Cats outside the Clan

Kittypets

Paradox-Black she cat with white back paws and icy green eyes

Equinox- Black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes and a scarred muzzle

Illuminate-Dark blue gray tom with midnight blue eyes

Radiant- Beautiful dark brown she cat with yellow eyes

Loners

Whisker-Gray tabby tom with light green eyes

Red- Russted furred she cat with yellow eyes

Jay-small gray tom with orange spots and green and yellow eyes

Rouges

Kestrel- Large dark gray tom with menacing yellow eyes and scars on his face belly and large claws

Danger- Heavily scarred ginger tom with striking green eyes

Havoc- Blue gray she cat with dark blue eyes and a large scar from her back to her face (Danger's mate)

Chaos- Crazy dark brown she cat with lots of scars and scary yellow eyes (Kestrel's mate)

Comet – Black tom with orange streaks and cold yellow eyes (Kestral and Chaos kit)

Screamer- Dark ginger tom with gray patches and chilly dark blue eyes (Danger and Havoc kit)

Nightmare-Dark blue gray she with ginger paws and thunderous yellow eyes (Danger and Havoc Kit)

Cloverfog- very pale gray she cat with cold pale green eyes (exiled from BriarClan)

Jaggedwing- silver tabby she cat with dark gray paws and ice blue eyes

Firethroat-Fire orange tom with yellow throat and green eyes

Snag-Heavily scarred dark tom with green eyes

Thorn- Large spiky yellow tom with green eyes

Hickory-light brown tom with bright green eyes

Hemlock-Dark gray tom with poison green eyes

Adder-slim dark brown she cat with long fangs and green eyes

Prologue

Nightmare

Eyes… Laughter… No… Her paws running only to stop to see Hollowstar blind lifeless eyes staring at her she is dead bleeding from a horrific wound. She looks at her leader grief fills her eyes _No!_ She looked up to see Kestrel grinning. "You! You killed my leader!" She screeches.

Kestrel grins "All your leader are dead thanks to Cloverfog" he said "She killed Hollowstar"

"No"

"Yes and Firethroat who destroyed Cavestar"

"No" she looked over Silentshadow yowled in grief

"Yes" he smirked "And Jaggedwing killed Redstar"

"No" another voice joined it was Burrthistle

Eyes widen. _What! All the leaders are dead! He must be destroyed!_

"Vixenstrike!" her friends called. She launched herself at Kestrel. Her jaws reaching his throat clamping until she hear the snap in his neck. The ice cold life faded from his eyes.

"VIXENSTRIKE" Vixenstrike woke her fur bristling. Vixenstrike looks to see her friend Burrthistle shaking her to wake up. "In fine stop" she hissed. Burrthistle and Silentshadow looked at her worry shone in their eyes. "Nightmare?" Silentshadow rasped. Vixenstrike nodded "Same one since that day."

Later that day…

"Vixenstrike!" Vixenstrike lifts her head in curiosity three kits are coming toward her Nightkit, Snowkit, and Forestkit she smiles

"Vixenstrike can you tell us a story?" Forestkit asked the other two nodded

"Which story would like to hear little ones?" Vixenstrike asked

Snowkit stepped up and asked "Can you tell us about the Original Clans? "

Vixenstrike looked and her other friends they were sleeping Burrthistle and Silentshadow they were the only ones who remember the old clans.

"I'll tell you my story of BriarClan, "she said "Later you can hear MidnightClan and FrostClan"

"There were three great leaders when I was younger but we will focus on BriarClan and my leader Hollowstar" she said

"Wow you knew Hollowstar?" Nightkit asked excitedly

"Yes Nightkit, I knew Hollowstar because she was my mentor" Vixenstrike said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Training begins

"My story begins when I first became apprentice" Vixenstrike said. "Listen well kits for our stories will guide you." Forestkit, Nightkit, and Snowkit nodded. "56 moons old I was being made apprentice I remember it like was yesterday"

"Let all cats old enough to hunt in the trees join here under the hollow tree for a clan meeting" Hollowstar called. "This is so exciting we're going to become apprentices" Thistlekit said excitement shone in his eyes. "Mother do you know who will be mentoring us" Brokenkit asked our mother "I do know my lovely oh here your father coming to get you" Tangleleaf said. "Fallenhawk" she said proudly. "Hi Daddy" we all said. "Are my kits ready well come on" he said. We followed him out I looked up to see Hollowstar and Lichencloud.

"The ceremonies are ready" Lichencloud whispered in Hollowstar's ear. "We gather here for two ceremonies first Aspenshade and Ravenmist are Blackpaw and Emberpaw ready to become warriors." Hollowstar asked to two she cats. They nodded pride beaming from their eyes. "Blackpaw and Emberpaw step forward do you promise to uphold the warrior code in the eyes of StarClan" she asked the apprentices.

"I do" Blackpaw said

"I do" Emberpaw said sweetly

"They by the powers of StarClan I gave your warrior names from this moment forth Blackpaw you shall be known as Blackstep StarClan honors your bravery and your justice and we welcome you as a full warrior of BriarClan. Emberpaw be known as Emberwatcher StarClan honors your fighting skills and your kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of BriarClan." Both licked her shoulder and sat with their mentors.

"This is a proud day for BriarClan by naming apprentices we show that BriarClan will remain strong. Vixenkit from this moment forth you shall be known as Vixenpaw I will be your mentor because I see potential from you. Thistlekit from this moment forth you shall be known as Thistlepaw, Raggedclaw you are ready for another apprentice since Gorsepaw died a tragic death, I trust you will pass on all you know to this apprentice. Brokenkit from this moment forth you shall be known as Brokenpaw even though you are blind you will make a great warrior as have I. Choose your mentor carefully your will be Fallenhawk you are ready for an apprentice, I trust you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Hollowstar finished all the mentors stepped up and touched noses to the new apprentices.

New Clan

CloudClan

Leader: Haveststar- Orange furred she cat with white back legs and yellow eyes

Deputy: Nightowl -thick gray fur tom dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Mouseleap - broad shouldered brown tabby she cat with ashy grey eyes white back paws

Apprentice: Berrypaw: beautiful sandy long fur she cat with light brown stripes and pretty green eyes

Warrior:

Nightsky: Dark gray tom with a white tail tip and paws and orange eyes

Redstorm: Light reddish brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes

Duskowl: Brown she cat with yellow eyes

Suntail: Golden ginger she cat with a orange tail and light green eyes

Brightmoon: Silvery gray tabby she cat with gray eyes

Raccoontail: Dark gray tom with stripe black tail with gray eyes

Nettlestorm: Orange she cat with yellow legs and tail with pale blue eyes

Reedtail: white tom with black tail and front paws and ice blue eyes

Blackmask: Dark gray tom with jet black stripes and mask and green eyes

Brownchin: Brown tom with light brown chest and paws and green eyes

Darkmask: White tom with gray face and paw and blue eyes

Shunkstorm- Black she cat with a thick white stripe from her head to tail tip and yellow eyes

Apprentice:

Cricketpaw: Black she cat with thick fur and white paws and green eyes

Cicadapaw: White she cat with thick fur and black paws and blue eyes

Queens:

Splitfang- Split down middle light orange and Dark gray she cat with one green eye and other gray oldest queen in CloudClan

Tawnyshadow- tawny colored she cat with green eyes (Mother to Raccontail kit's: Forestkit: Dark brown tom with black paws and stripes and yellow eyes, Nightkit: Jet black tom with gray striped tail with blue eyes, and Snowkit: White she cat with pale gray dapples and paws)

Elders:

Vixenstrike- long furred ginger she cat with black paws and black tip and ice green eyes

Silentshadow- Dark gray tabby she cat with white muzzle, belly, and paws and ice blue eyes

Burrthistle- spiky gray brown she cat with yellow eyes

Kittypet

Sunny: Pretty ginger she cat with orange stripes and blue eyes

Loners:

Jay: small gray tom with orange spots and green and yellow eyes

Rouge

Insanity- long dark gray tabby she cat with a white dash of her chest and red eyes and a x like scar on her face

Comet – Black tom with orange streaks and cold yellow eyes (Kestral and Chaos kit)

Screamer- Dark ginger tom with gray patches and chilly dark blue eyes (Danger and Havoc kit)

Nightmare-Dark blue gray she with ginger paws and thunderous yellow eyes (Danger and Havoc Kit)

Hemlock-Dark gray tom with poison green eyes

Adder-slim dark brown she cat with long fangs and green eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Foxes Hollow

Laughter and blood filled Vixenpaw's vision but it soon calmed when she heard a whisper "The Vixen that strikes will fill with a silent shadow the two will find the third of the burr's thistle and will destroy the kestrel's kingdom once and for all…" Vixenpaw looked around confused "What does it mean" she cried.

"Vixenpaw" she heard a voice, "Vixenpaw" the voice got louder and something was shaking her, "VIXENPAW!" Vixenpaw woke to her brother standing over her Brokenpaw looked at her with a blank stare she knew he was curious. "Are you ok?" Thistlepaw asked. She nodded "You were dreaming again weren't you the same one since we were kits." She looked down at her paws. Just then Hollowstar came in "Aw good you are all up we're waiting for you to take a tour of the territory."

Lichencloud came up to Hollowstar "Do you want me to come with you?" Hollowstar shook her head "No I'll be fine with Raggedclaw and Fallenhawk." Lichencloud dipped his head. Vixenpaw looked at Thistlepaw in confusion and Brokenpaw looked on smiling. "Why did Lichencloud wanted to come with us" Vixenpaw asked Thistlepaw. "You guys don't know do you" Brokenpaw mewed. Vixenpaw shook her head as did Thistlepaw. Brokenpaw looked around he dropped his voice to a whisper "Hollowstar's is blind and Lichencloud helps her but no one knows so you can't tell them." Vixenpaw and Thistlepaw nodded "Come on lets go."

They walked out the camp Vixenpaw followed her mentor. _'Wow being trained by the leader and she is blind wow'_ Vixenpaw thought. They walked all the way to a set of pointed rocks "This is Foxes Hollow" Raggedclaw said "Once there were foxes here when Briarstar came here they're now gone."

They walked on to springy moss place "This is the training hollow" Hollowstar said sweeping her tail around. "This is where you will train." Thistlepaw and Vixenpaw nodded. Brokenpaw just looked on. They started walking again. To the border Vixenpaw wrinkle her nose in disgust "What is that?" Hollowstar let out a laugh "Ah you smell that Vixenpaw" Hollowstar asked looking at her. "Yes." Vixenpaw said "What is it?" Hollowstar stopped "It's MidnightClan's border." Hollowstar's ear perked up "Echostorm and someone new is coming." A large silver tabby she cat with menacing blue eyes came up to view with gray stripe she cat. "Hollowstar" the she cat said. "Echostorm it's so good to see you." Hollowstar said. Raggedclaw and Fallenhawk dipped their heads.

Vixenpaw and her brothers copied. "Apprentices this is MidnightClan's deputy Echostorm and her apprentice Silentpaw" Hollowstar said. Vixenpaw eyes widen and thought _'She must be the silent shadow.'_ Hollowstar introduced the deputy to her and her sibling. Vixenpaw watched Silentpaw reaction as her eyes widen. "Well Echostorm I must continue the tour of the territory. Tell Cavestar I said Hello." Echostorm dipped her head "Of course Hollowstar." Echostorm left Silentpaw looked back at Vixenpaw and nodded Vixenpaw nodded back.

Vixenpaw noticed her leader starting to walk away continuing their trip around the territory.

**Redstar Pov…**

"This is a proud day for FrostClan by naming apprentices we show that FrostClan will remain strong. Brightkit and Burrkit step forward from this moment forth you shall be known as Brightpaw and Burrpaw." Redstar called

"Chillgaze you are young but have the energy to keep with new apprentice Brightpaw" he said and sadden "Teach her all you know that you were taught by Leopardfrost" Chillgaze nodded. "Burrpaw I will be your mentor" Redstar said and watch as Burrpaw's eyes widen.

Stormhawk and Wolfclaw called first chanting the new apprentices their daughter new names "Brightpaw and Burrpaw!" the clan chanted into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

Im sorry for the long wait but I don't exactly have a computer right so Loststar's Fury, Rise and Fall, and New Dawn of Blood is on Hiatus. I plan to return and rewrite them with my Beta Hybrid-Destroyer in the near future thanks for understanding.

xXGhost ReaperXx aka Mossy


End file.
